


Day Fifteen - Rainy Day

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [15]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Fifteen, Rainy Day: Your OTP on a rainy day. How do they spend the time? Cuddling up with a movie? Playing video games? Watching the rain?





	Day Fifteen - Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> A parksborn!!! Yay!!!
> 
> Amazing spiderman verse

Rain was no deterrent to Peter and Harry. It never was. Not even when they were kids.

They would usually hole themselves up in Peter’s room and huddle up under piles and piles of blankets to play video games. Harry would never admit it, but he absolutely _hated_ thunderstorms, and would jump when ever thunder crackled from above them. That’s when he would scoot closer to Peter.

But it had been years since they had been anywhere near one another, Harry having been carted off to a boarding school in England. They had met once again eight years later, after Norman’s death.

They had easily connected after that, becoming closer than ever. Gwen had already called off her and Peter’s relationship by then, and she cheered him and Harry on from Oxford, her own school in England.

Now here the two were, curled up on one of the couches in the Osborn mansion, the rain battering down on the roof above them. Harry’s head rested on Peter’s lap, the Osborn Curse draining all of his energy. They had been working on a cure for a while now, Peter having found the train car with all of the data. Harry was deteriorating by the day, some days he was up and about with no problem, others were like this- sick and tired, unable to do anything.

Peter ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, listening to the pounding rain. He clicked through channels on the TV, humming.

“Pete?” A weak voice asked.

“Yes?” Peter replied, pausing in his search for a decent show.

Harry turned onto his back, looking up at Peter. “Can we play a game?”

“A game.?” Peter repeated slowly.

“Like a video game.”

“I don’t know if you-”

Blue eyes bore into brown. “I _can_. And I wanna.” The rain continued its relentless downpour, “I _will_ beat you at it too.”

“What we playing?”

“Mario Kart.”

-

Did Harry Win?

Yes.

Was Peter baffled?

Yes.

Harry locked eyes with his boyfriend, smiling wide. “Hah!”

“No fair.”

“Was fair.”

A moment later, Harry was back laying down right on top of Peter, tired out by the sickness once again.

Thunder roared and Harry jumped.

Peter had never laughed so hard in his life.


End file.
